Charcoal starters, by which charcoal used in outdoor grills and the like can be ignited by using newspaper or the like instead of flammable liquid starters, which are somewhat dangerous and expensive and may impart an undesirable flavor to foods, are well known, as exemplified by a U.S. patent to Byars et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,704. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art devices in that it provides for positive retention of the charcoal grate when the starter is set on a base, and permits easy dumping while ensuring that the ignited charcoal is not dumped until the starter is lifted from the base upon which it has been set. In its preferred embodiment, it provides for means for inhibiting occlusion of openings in the grate by either paper or charcoal. It is self-contained, requiring no latching rods or other loose pieces. It can be placed on a solid base or on the grate of barbecue grill, or it can serve as a brazier or as a stove without smothering the flame.